I Wanna Know What That Tastes Like
by XxKlaineforeverxX
Summary: We learn that Matt has never had chocolate before so Mello has the perfect way to show him what he is missing. Yaoi and Lemons! M


Matt was sitting on the couch playing Zelda (as always) while Mello sat semi-calmly watching him and eating his sixth chocolate bar that day. They seemed like a normal two teenage friends who were enjoy using their day together. NOT!

They tried not to be alone like this normally because every time they were, things happened. Matt loved Mello, with all of his heart and more but he could never tell Mello that so he never said anything. Mello felt the exact same for Matt, but again, refused to tell him so. On more than one occasion, these two lover boys would "go too far" with the other and they would never talk about it, instead they would brush it off as nothing and go about their normal days as "best friends". They had seen each other minus clothing too many times to count but they didn't care, they thought that the other didn't want them in a real relationship so they kept their mouths shut about it.

Mello went to see if there was any more chocolate since he was on his last little bit. When he saw there was no more, he started to freak out; he needed chocolate just about as much as he wanted Matt. Need I say more? It was two a.m. so they knew there was no way they could get any at the store so Mello sat there and tried not to eat the last bite of his last bar.

"How can you sit there, playing your video games and not want this?" He asked Matt since Matt acted as if nothing was going on.

"Simple, I have never had chocolate before so I cannot be addicted to it like you are." He said simply.

"What! You have never tasted chocolate before?" Mello screamed. "We have got to get you some chocolate now!" Mello was being brave right now, not only was he going to give Matt his last bit of chocolate, he had the perfect way to give it to him. This was going to be probably the hardest thing he has ever done.

"Well here," he said sticking the last two pieces of chocolate in his mouth, some of it sticking out. "Try it" Matt seemed struck at first but he quickly got out of it and leaned over to him, biting off a piece of the chocolate and brushing his lips against Mello's for a split second. It took everything in Mello not to moan at how close he was and Matt was being a masochist driving himself mad with what he was doing.

"Mmmm… I like chocolate, now I want more." Matt pouted, sticking his lip out a little bit, seeing how far he could make Mello go. Mello, of course, was dumb struck and wandering if he should do it, should he kiss him? Possibly ruin everything or possibly make something that could last an eternity? He could only think of the good sides, of what it would be like if this really worked and they didn't just do it to do it like the other times. So with all the courage he could muster, he leaned in, an inch away from Matt's lips he whispered "Here you go" and pressed his lips to Matt's. The taste of chocolate fused with the taste of Matt and Mello was slowly losing his control. Chocolate was addicting, Matt was very addicting, but the two together was the worst form of torture and the best form of pleasure Mello could think of that existed.

Matt's arms snaked around mello's waist and held them closer together, never wanting this moment to end. He wanted to enjoy it while mello wasn't in his right state of mind so that he could have some type of memory of this moment. Mello's lips on his is something matt could never get over, never tire of because it was never the same twice.

Suddenly, Matt was shocked, Mello had ran his tongue across Matt's bottom lip. Asking for entrance? Well whether or not that is what he wanted, that was what he was getting. Matt slipped his tongue out of his mouth, meeting with Mello's as the feeling similar to a sugar high came over them. Mello's tongue was sweeter than the chocolate and more addicting than the strongest cigarette Matt had ever had in his lifetime.

The kiss deepened as the two friends stayed together longer and longer. Soon, Matt started messing with the hem of Mello's shirt. Wanting him to take it off. He knew Mello was very shy about it because of his scar but he knew he would let him see. He already had so many times before. Mello's shirt came off and not long after, Matt's was gone as well with their chests against the others they were getting more heated than ever. Matt picked up Mello and carried him to his bedroom. Mello's legs automatically went around his waist as they continued kissing and lay down. Matt was on top but he heard Mello whine.

"What is it?" Matt asked, out of breath.

"It is just that you are always on top and I wanted to try something different this time" Mello was nervous, that much was apparent by the way he said this. He knew by saying this, he was indirectly telling Matt that he had feelings for him and it scared him. What he didn't expect was Matt rolling them over so that he was now on bottom and Mello was on top. Mello sat there on his lap for a minute before he realized that Matt was ready. Real ready from the feel of it. He leaned down and kissed him with a deep, burning passion.

Once they were in need of breath, Matt had to ask the question. "Are we real this time? I don't want to just forget this happened like we have done these other times. I want to BE with you and love you Mello. Please tell me you feel the same way I do." He was pleading, begging, he really wanted this but he was so afraid of mello's reaction.

"Matt, yes. A million times yes, I love you so much but when you would always brush off the things we did so I thought you didn't care for me in that way. We are real and this is going to happen." He kissed him again and this time, they learned how to kiss and breath through their noses so they didn't have to come up for air.

Kissing lead to touching, touching lead to caressing, caressing lead to the rest of their clothes being removed and they had the pleasure again of seeing each other in a way no one else ever had, or ever will. They only had eyes for each other and right now those eyes were quiet busy looking at their true soul mates. Their lovely, rock hard soul mates.

As they kept kissing, they would brush their cocks together, moaning at the sensation of how it felt to be bare together. Matt was the first to make a move, taking Mello's hard cock in his hand and stroking it from where they were on the bed. Matt started kissing down Mello's body, paying extra attention to the sensitive skin of the scars on his left side. Once he made it down to Mello's glory, he licked the head slowly and then up and down the shaft, torturing him deeply. Then he started going lower and harder, faster even and mello's head was thrown back on the bed, the sensations that Matt was sending through him were mind numbing good and it was becoming very hard to hold back from releasing.

"M-matt… not gonna….last… I-I am gonna…" he was cut off by his own scream of pleasure as he shot his load down matt's throat. Matt was able to swallow it all and he started kissing his way back up Mello's body. Stopping when he got to his lips and kissed his. Mello could taste himself on Matt's lips and it set him off.

"I guess it is time for me to return the favor." He said mischievously as he started kissing down Matt to his now very hard cock. Truth be told, matt had nearly released giving Mello pleasure, he was afraid of not holding out long enough from too much pleasure but as he was thinking this, Mello had reached his destination and was now licking up and down, the same thing matt had done to him, it made matt realize what torture he had put Mello through because all he wanted to do was fuck Mello's mouth for all it is worth and more. When Mello started, he went straight to deep throating, not wasting any time messing around. It took all Matt had to not lose it then and it was only the thought of holding out for better things that kept him together.

Mello kept going, faster and faster. Matt couldn't hold on much longer so he gave in to his body as he screamed in pleasure with the force of an earthquake. Mello came up to him and snuggled into his side, laying there and basking in the afterglow that is surrounding them.

"You are amazing Mello. Please do me the pleasure of becoming my one and only. I love you."

"Of course Matt. I thought you would never ask."

**Two weeks later**

It felt good to have everything out in the open so now Mello and matt sat together on the couch as Mello ate his chocolate, sharing with Matt now and then as Matt played more Zelda and smoked a cigarette. Suddenly, Mello had an idea.

"Hey Matt? What do cigarettes taste like?"


End file.
